


Stony One-Shot

by MV_lit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Sickeningly fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV_lit/pseuds/MV_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received. (Tony hitting on Steve in a coffee shop only to realize Steve is deaf and can’t hear him. ( which helps, because Tony is a total bumbling idiot around Steve))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony One-Shot

Tony hadn’t imagined it would lead anywhere, especially not as he looked back on it now and realized what a dunderhead he had been at times. But still, through everything, Steve had accepted him. More often than not with that sweet little smile on his face as Tony stumbled and fumbled his way through apologies, fingers moving clumsily as he tried to sign his words, though by that point he knew it wasn’t necessary as Steve was able to read his lips so long as Tony was facing him.  
Still, as he stood waiting for Steve outside the coffee shop where they had first met he couldn’t help but let his mind slip back to the first time he had met the gorgeous blond.  
…………  
That morning had begun as any other, with Tony having slept far too late for his own good and having to rush to get to his first class on time. Any normal person might’ve considered skipping the coffee shop given how short on time Tony was, but for the raven-haired youth it was a must as he spent most nights up far later than he should the night before being no different. In fact, the night before he was up even later than he normally was and this morning found him regretting that decision as he groaned, dragging himself out of bed for his early class he threw on the first semi-clean shirt he could find from his floor and jammed his sneakers onto his feet before grabbing his bag and darting out the door of his off-campus apartment. If he were being honest with himself he couldn’t even remember what time he had gotten to bed the hours of three and four blurring together, hell he might as well have gotten to bed at five given the headache throbbing behind his eyes as he hurried down the sidewalk past the crowds of people.   
He felt the throbbing headache subside some as he entered the small coffee shop, the promise of a good, caffeinated beverage imminent. The shop was cozy and gently lit, soft music drifting through from an unseen location. Tony all but gravitated toward the counter, lured into a haze by the comforting scent of fresh coffee. He had been quick to give his order to the barista before walking down to the pick-up end of the counter. He had leaned back against the counter content to breathe in the ambience of the quiet shop, nearly deserted even though the morning coffee rush had a line out the door at the chain coffee shop down the street. It was what had brought Tony to the shop in the first place. No long lines, no screaming customers, and best of all he could relax in one of the mismatched chairs and take in the local artwork the shop proudly displayed. And speaking of artwork….  
Tony’s eyes were drawn to the blond curled up in a chair by the bookshelf. The youth’s eyes were on a sketchbook in his lap and it was clear he was intently focused on whatever he was drawing. Tony knew he was going to end up late to his Physics class but he couldn’t help at least slipping over to see if the blond was amicable, and besides which he’d much rather prefer to be fifteen minutes late than five. Making up his mind he took his drink and approached the blond. He stopped a few feet from where the man sat. Lightly clearing his throat from its early morning roughness he spoke. “Excuse me.” After a moment without an answer he tried again. “Excuse me.”  
Another couple minutes passed in silence and Tony was about to leave figuring the blond was snubbing him when the man seemed to realize someone was there and looked up to Tony eyes questioning. Noticing he had the blond’s attention Tony began to speak again. “I’m sorry, but you look incredibly familiar, have I met you before?” It was a lie, well, partially so. The blond did look a bit familiar, Tony was sure he’d seen him before on campus, at least in passing. The blond looked to be the right age, and this was a college town.  
The man smiled sheepishly at him and tapped his index and middle finger off his ear before drawing them down his jawline. Tony had to scramble to think back to the ASL class he had taken in his senior year of high school, he thought he vaguely remembered that sign and even if he didn’t it wasn’t hard to deduct what the blond was trying to tell him.  
“You’re deaf.” Tony spoke, thinking aloud before slapping a hand over his mouth. That seemed to just make the blond’s smile grow as he nodded having read the raven-haired youth’s lips. “Sorry.” Shaking his head in exasperation with himself he slung his bag off his back and pulled out one of his notebooks. He made quick work of scratching ‘I’m Tony’ on the page before showing it to the blond who smiled before gesturing to the adjacent seat at the table.   
Taking the seat Tony handed the notebook to the blond who had reached for it once he was seated. It took only a second for the man to scrawl his own name in clean cursive, a contrast to the chicken scratch that constituted Tony’s writing style, before handing it back to Tony. The blond’s, no, as he now knew it was Steve. Steve’s smile seemed to grown brighter as Tony looked back up to him.  
…………  
In the end Tony had completely missed that class having become engrossed in his conversation with Steve. He learned that he in fact was correct in assuming that Steve was a student at the college, granted the chances of him being wrong were rather low. He also learned that the blond was an art student and had contributed to the student-faculty art gallery, thus the familiarity of the blond clicking in Tony’s mind as he remembered having gone there for some event or another, all he really remembered was that it provided free food and satisfied his workshop requirement for one of his freshman classes.   
He also learned, though this was much later into their friendship-cum-something more, that he was shit at sign language, absolute shit. It made him wonder how he had even managed to pass the class in the first place as what looked easy and elegant on Steve’s long, thin fingers came out fumbled and crappy when he attempted the same motions. It didn’t matter to Steve though, he was incredibly patient with Tony each failed attempt over the months only causing him to huff in laughter under his breath and reach out to help move Tony’s fingers into the correct positions, and over time Tony slowly improved. Tony also learned that Steve’s eyes would light up when he was engrossed in his drawings, how sometimes it seemed that Steve wouldn’t even breathe much less blink when he became engrossed in his works; on more than one occasion Tony would find himself sitting for hours just watching Steve draw, and for whatever reason he never found himself bored by it, the way Steve would stare at the paper could only be described as reverent. His sapphire eyes would skim the page, seeing a picture he had yet to bring to life.   
It eventually got to the point where their unspoken agreement to meet each morning at the coffee shop and walk to the campus together evolved into weekends at the local art museum, or at the park, or surprisingly enough, the local IMAX theater; it turned out that though he couldn’t hear the dialogue Steve very much enjoyed movies and was able to piece together what happened by lip reading and the events that transpired within the movies, the IMAX added another level to the excitement because the volume allowed Steve and subsequently anyone insane enough to buy a ticket to feel the vibrations in their bones.  
After a couple months Tony stopped skirting around his attraction and got up the balls to ask Steve out, or at least try. He ended up so nervous that he messed up several times before giving up, he had thought Steve…well, he honestly didn’t know what Steve would be thinking but he was pleasantly surprised to find that the blond had found his fumbling endearing and had agreed to go with him on a date.  
…….  
Tony chuckled his breath visible in the biting cold. That was a couple years ago, they had long since established their relationship since then and were both happy. In fact the reason Tony had asked him to come here was because he wanted to ask the little artist something, something very important he thought as he fingered the small box in his jacket pocket. Even after knowing Steve for as long as he did, he still got a nervous flutter in his stomach his lips twisting into a nervous smile as he saw the blond walking up the block, but somethings never did change.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr and send me prompts @felivignone-punkrockangel. I am currently accepting prompts for Supernatural and Marvel fics, any rating, any pairing, any AU. Thanks for reading.


End file.
